1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual device for simply and rapidly producing food products consisting of fillings, such as pastries, meat and the like, sandwiched between two layers of dough. The device, according to the invention, is particularly suitable for small scale production of such food products, permitting the user of the device to simultaneously cut and make e.g. a substantial number of ready-to-serve ravioli, creplich, empanada, wonton pieces, etc. All these products, characteristically consist of a dough envelope enclosing a desired filling.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,497 issued Dec. 7, 1982 to Igor Lifshitz, describes food press forms, basically used for the same purpose as the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,497 discloses a food press form having multiple molds with cutting edges and a separate pusher plug mold for ejection of the food products from the molds. Optional shapes of cutting units, insertable in the molds, are provided.